As If From Nothing
by Daryl Ann
Summary: Inspired by a scene in Sunday. Katie's ferns may lead to a cure for leukemia. Can the ferns survive?, Can Katie survive? FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Shell shocked

**As If From Nothing**

_Chapter 1: Shell shocked_

Awakened by a rumbling in his stomach, Rodney rolled over and blinked in disbelief at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He had slept more than thirteen hours. Apparently he had been too tired to set the alarm. After a shower to start the day, and a quick cup of coffee, he hurried for the meeting room certain he'd missed the mission report of his team's most recent excursion. _Now, that would really be a shame _he thought. To his dismay, Sheppard, Teyla , and Ronon were just filing into the room looking well-rested and ready to take on another day.

"Mornin' all."

John Sheppard had just come from a hurried shower after his brisk five mile run. Dark hair was still damp and developing a mind of its own . His demeanor matched that of his teammates. Their efforts not forgotten, but chalked up to a valuable learning experience. Yeah, that was it… the school of hard knocks, live and learn. They should _all_ be god damn geniuses by now.

"You missed breakfast McKay." Ronon's statement brought Rodney's attention back to the rumbling in his stomach.

"Ummm, yeah, wasn't hungry." _And I've got a bridge to the mainland for sale._

'Well, you are now" John said as he rolled his eyes at the sheer volume of the protest emitting from Rodney's mid-section. " I'll bet you haven't been up for more than a half hour."

"Actually, thirty nine minutes exactly if you must know", Rodney shot back. He really wasn't looking forward to sitting through this meeting. It seemed such a waste of time especially since absolutely nothing had been accomplished. What he did want was to get on with his day. He planned to immerse himself in his work right after he contacted his sister Jeannie. She had left word for him that she needed help with something of great importance. Well, here it was, the chance for him to show off a little. After all, it seemed that it was _her _genius being showcased when they had seen each other last. Now, apparently, she needed his expertise.

He smiled slightlly at the thought as jealousy began to give way to a certain sense of familial pride. Little sis could hold her own in the science world and he knew it. Besides, curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Tic Tock, time's wasting." he said. "We're not getting any younger, except maybe Sheppard over there."

As everyone's eyes were cast in Colonel Sheppard's direction, a paper airplane sailed through the air and bumped off Teyla's forehead. John's feet were propped on the desk and he wore a cat that ate the canary grin on his face.

"What?, I'm a pilot. I fly…stuff..."

At that moment Dr. Weir breezed into the room seemingly distracted by her heavier than usual schedule. She paused only momentarily to scan the room for those present and accounted for, then began the meeting.

"Hopefully we can keep this brief today. I understand the people of MX7-998 were somewhat of a challenge?"

Taking the cue from Elizabeth, the SGA-1 team recounted their latest mission and reluctantly agreed to make another communications attempt at a later date. Hopefully they could find out just when the hell spring arrives in that neck of the galaxy before the next meet and greet in popsicle land. It would only be fair if their next assignment took them somewhere lush and warm.

The meeting, as promised, was brief. Dr. Weir thanked the team for their efforts and strode from the room, her mind already on her next order of the day.

Already halfway out the door, Rodney turned with a sarcastic smirk and said "Oh goodie, how soon can we go back? Dibs on shotgun."

"You got it "Threepio" Sheppard wise-cracked. "Wouldn't think of going without you."

"Again with the STAR WARS Sheppard? Please! Just, give it a rest already."

"Threepio?" asked Teyla. A look of annoyed confusion masking her usual serenity. She didn't think she would ever fully understand the ways of these men who had become her comrades and friends.

"It's a cultural reference to a character who is very intelligent." Sheppard stated matter of factly.

"Among other things." Ronon added from across the room.

As everyone looked at Ronon with 'How the hell do you know that?' expressions, he simply shrugged and said "STAR WARS, right? Hey, Sheppard lent me the DVD's. McKay's a lot like that See-Threepio …. smart, nervous, and hates loud noises. Oh, and always thinks somethin's wrong with him"

"Oh god, not you too"… although Rodney guessed he had it coming. _Conan strikes back. …… touche_, he thought, as he smiled slightly. With a mock bow he shook his head and made his way for the communications room. First things first, then he would see about getting an early lunch. He was beginning to feel the familiar edgy lightheadedness of too many hours between meals preceded by sugar-laden nutritionally deficient snack foods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeannie's reply came through almost as quickly as he clicked on "send" which launched his greeting. It was as if she were eagerly awaiting his missive.

"_I need to see you Mer, Madison's been sick"_

Well, no wonder nothing was getting done. Distractions…Madison and what's his name…Probably spending her precious time all 'Debby domestic'… baking cookies and telling bedtime stories. Kids were okay, as long as they weren't his, and they were clean,quiet, germ-free, and ...Well, maybe okay was too strong a word. This one was different though. She called him uncle Rodney and not "Mer" as his sister always did. Yep, Madison was an okay kid, maybe even more than okay. She always wanted presents though. He wasn't up on all the occasions for gift-giving, especially with kids.

He quickly typed his response: "_Well, I guess if you can't figure this one out on your own, I COULD lend you my superior intellect for a day…..bribes of really good coffee accepted. Your, uh, I mean Madison's dad could watch her for the day. What's she got anyway? Chicken pox or something? Because seriously Jeannie, I'm not sure if I've had the chicken pox. And you know how miserable I get when I'm sick. I DO NOT want some kiddie sickness, especially anything with spots or itching, or even worse…. swelling of any kind…. "_

The transmissions took a few moments. His mind wandered to the first time he saw his niece in four years. She looked so much like his sister, thankfully, and not so much like his brother-in-law…_what __WAS_ _the guy's name?_ Anyway, Madison had run right up to him and given him a hug…asking where her present was of course. But, hey, she hugged him…AND she wanted to say goodbye when he left. Hm. Go figure, the kid actually liked him. There were crayon art works in his room to prove it.

His thoughts were interrupted as new text arrived. He felt like he'd been kicked. It was only three words. Three words that would change his world in more ways than he knew.

"_It's leukemia, Mer." _he read, as his vision seemed to swim before him.

His head began to pound. He stared at the screen, his mind unwilling to process the information upon it. He had been such and idiot. His arrogant self-absorption and biting humor had no place in this conversation. He wondered what Jeannie must be thinking right now. She seemed to be waiting for him to respond. How was he supposed to respond to news like that? What should he say? He knew a lot about a lot of things but nothing about leukemia. It sounded, well, so _fatal. _

He needed more. He needed to know more about the disease, the diagnosis, and what was being done. Doctors didn't know everything, not even a close call there. Maybe she'd been misdiagnosed. He pooled his ebbing mental resources and rapidly typed a reply: _" I'm so sorry Jeannie. Will be there as soon as I can. PS…tell Madison I'm bringing her a present."_

His work forgotten, he became a man on a mission. Carson could at least fill him in on the specifics of the disease and what could be done. He found himself wondering what the survival rates were. As much as he hated to think of his little niece as a statistic, he was mathematically inclined. Numbers, percentages, ratios, analysis… he could work with the finite, with empirical data. Medical science seemed to him to be such a 'mushy' science. Always with the "it's up to the patient now" and "we'll have to wait and see" platitudes. It was all just a cover up for "we don't know what we're doing" and "hope your insurance is paid up". He worked in more 'solid' science. Black or white, yes or no….and he was not going to take no for an answer. Tendrils of anger were working their way into his derailing train of thought as he hurried toward the infirmary.

It was the first time he had ever felt like this. Completely overwhelmed and so far out of his element. He was the answer man. The guy to go to when a problem needed to be solved. And now this. What could he possibly do?

Carson had reacted as a professional and a friend. The tremor in Rodney's voice and extreme pallor had not gone unnoticed. It was quite evident all reserves were depleted. His blood sugar levels were in the sub-basement. Quickly and gently he was guided to the nearest chair while a friendly voice admonished him to sit down before he fell down. Carson promised unlimited access to any leukemia information available in the Atlantis medical data base, and assistance with clarifying the medical 'mumbo-jumbo' as Rodney called it.

Then with a reassuring nod, a hot meal was placed before the faltering scientist. _When did Carson order that?_

Rodney McKay, scientist, needed to gain control of this situation. The hot meal and wealth of information would certainly boost his ability to think and function more on par with his personal expectations. The food seemed to lack its usual appeal, but was eagerly consumed as a means to an end.

"Have ye been asked to be tested for possible bone-marrow match Rodney?" Carson hesitated only slightly as he asked. If it hadn't been discussed, it may soon be. Better to be ahead of the game as far as he was concerned.

"Uh, no. …I, uh, actually Carson, I'm not sure what's going on with Madison's treatment. Jeannie didn't say much. I think she's shell-shocked."

_And she isn't the only one_ thought Carson.

_TBC..._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_A/N: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or characters, nor is any money being made on this stuff I make up. It's just for fun…..and reviews! _


	2. Where's Katie?

**As If From Nothing **by Daryl Ann

_Chapter 2: Where's Katie?_

Head down and shoulders slumped he walked through the stargate physically and mentally exhausted. Rodney had been away for close to a week.

He hated funerals. Everyone gathered together to grieve, to 'support' each other in the process. What a crock. The assumption then would be that everone's grief would be timed accordingly. To say nothing of the accompanying anger, and denial, and ...oh god he was starting to sound like Heightmeyer.

It was all just... just , so infuriating.

...Oh,... anger. Maybe the Heightmeyer types weren't all wrong. Damn, he was falling right into a predictable pattern of grief even if it wasn't in sync with anyone else's.

He had kept it together during the funeral 'for the family' and even fooled himself into believing he possessed an inner strength that he did not. It certainly wasn't manly to let the others witness an emotional breakdown. No, he would keep that to himself, unlike a few close family members who had sobbed openly during the service.

Maybe there was something wrong with him. Why couldn't he just let go and have a good cry? Get in step with the others who seemed to know their way through the labyrinth of pain. Perhaps they were more experienced than he was. Certainly nothing to envy. Yet, he nevertheless had found himself wondering if they were somehow the lucky ones 'fast-tracking' their grief, speeding headlong to acceptance.

Huh, acceptance. Another crock as far as he was concerned. Who made this stuff up anyway? Certainly no one who had suffered as great a loss could accept such a thing. He knew that no matter what happened, he would never accept that losing someone in this way was acceptable.

People were supposed to die of old age, preferably in their sleep peacefully and pain-free. He knew better of course, especially since arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Dr. Heightmeyer had encouraged the people of Atlantis to remember each of the fallen. It wasn't healthy to build a wall around cherished memories, or to speak of them ever after in guiltily hushed tones. Each should be celebrated for who they were and what they meant to those who were left to carry on. Sometimes, though, it was easier for the living to distance themselves from the finality of death and their own mortality.

Why was it, Rodney wondered, that truly awful things happened to such good people?

Carson had been his best friend, the only one he'd really ever had, and now he was gone. That was as unacceptable as it got.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth greeted him with a slight nod, a look of sympathy and concern gracing her own tired features.

"We're glad to have you back Rodney."

"Yes, well, glad to be back." He responded without his characteristic enthusiasm. "It's been a long six days."

His somber tone reflected more than he was willing to elaborate on. Carson was gone, and Madison was getting worse. The thought of attending another funeral, one with a much smaller casket was beyond his threshold for _any _kind of acceptance. He sighed heavily as his downcast eyes seemed to be studying the intricate pattern on the floor.

Channeling his underlying anger, ever present it seemed, he focused the energy it provided on the one spark of hope which was igniting a sense of urgency in his mind.

"Take your time settling back in." Elizabeth voiced softly.

He had already turned and started toward the botany lab.

Surely Katie Brown would be there. She was as dedicated to her work as he was to his which in a way was a little scary, and yet so very attractive. Her physical features and sweet disposition had also attracted him to her, as well as the fact that she hadn't yet gone screaming into the night. She wasn't at all put out by his personality, go figure. She was actually interested in conversation with him yet he couldn't quite figure out why.

He needed to find her and apologize. He had avoided her attempts to console him in the time before he left for Earth.

Avoidance was becomming a pattern with him, first after the whole 'shared consciousness' fiasco, and now this. After all, Katie was someone who he would like to get to know better, to get closer to. God, he was so screwed up. Now more than ever he needed her. There was work to be done, so many questions to be answered, and he truly missed her honesty and warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt strangely surreal walking the halls of Atlantis. He was tired, yet purposeful in his steps. How is it that such a short time ago he was dodging Carson's fishing excursion, acting like a sixth grader avoiding dreaded chores?

Rodney had made his way to the botany lab on that day as well.

He had been attempting to set a lunch date with Katie. She, of course, had responded to his offer by explaining that she would love to, but the baby ferns that had been brought back from M4L-279 were extremely sensitive to environmental changes and needed constant tending.

_Incredible. ..._He had thought he'd made progress with Katie. But _this, _this was akin to "Gee Rodney, I'd love to, but I've got to wash my hair."

Incredulous, he'd responded less than enthusiastically toward her tender charges. To which she'd explained that the tiny ferns contained an enzyme which they believed may lead to a cure for leukemia.

It was as if an electrical current had flooded his awareness. His mind became acutely focused as it was inundated with unanswered questions.

"Leukemia, really?, These little guys?" was all he managed of to say.

His respect for botany had been suddenly elevated from glorified gardening to bonafied scientific study. Maybe, just maybe, this discovery could help Madison. There was so much to talk about...he'd bring lunch to the lab, and...

BOOM!!!!!!...the city rocked as the first explosion began the chain of events that would further unravel his world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodney felt almost physically ill as he continued through the corridor. Immersed in thought, he recalled his visit with his sister Jeannie and her family. It was his second visit in as many months.

He had left Scotland for the United States on his third day back on Earth.

Madison's leukemia was extremely aggressive and had not responded well at all to conventional treatment. Bone marrow transplant was not an option as no one including himself had proven to be a viable match.

The possibility of a cure, developed from 'space flora' no less, taunted his mind like an itch that couldn't be scratched. If a cure was out there, it needed to be researched and developed at top priority. Madison's survival depended on it...depended on him and the people of Atlantis.

He hadn't yet discussed with Katie any of the details of her work. He foolishly had avoided her, walled himself off in his world of anguish and helplessness.

Rodney had been powerless to stop what happened to Carson, but there may be something that could be done to help Madison.

Her pale little hands trembled slightly as she had handed him another drawing for his collection. Rodney blinked back tears as his own emotional reserves neared depletion.

The four year old pointed to each lovingly crayoned likeness as she identified each in turn.

"This one is Mommy,... and this one is Daddy...The little one is me. ..."

"And this is you Uncle Rodney." She almost whispered as her tiny hand ghosted over a larger figure with a goofy smile and a heart-shaped inset reminding him of the 'Grinch', post enlightenment.

All of the figures were holding hands. A green line beneath them for the grass, and a solid blue half-inch section along the top edge of the paper depicting sky.

If only life would immitate a child's precious artwork in its simplicity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strengthened by his resolve he arrived at the botany lab.

Finding no one on duty, he quickly perused the lab for the promise of the future for his niece and so many like her. Oddly, there seemed to be very little growing that even remotely resembled a fern. Granted, he barely knew a fern from a fig, but this wasn't right. Katie had been so devoted to the baby ferns.

Her way with plants was enviable. Personally, he had a 'brown thumb'. Plants, any plants, seemed to wither and die under his care. He couldn't even keep a cactus alive. How sad was that? The Mojave Desert had nothin' on Rodney McKay, bane of plant existence extraordinaire.

It was amazing really, ...ferns. From what little he knew about them they were a common nothing-special kind of plant, simple forest undergrowth found almost everywhere including, aparantly, the Pegasus galaxy. Could they possibly be the key to a life-saving treatment for leukemia?

He had to find Katie.

_TBC..._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Apologies for any incorrect medical details. Some offworld action coming soon!


	3. What happened?

**As If From Nothing **by Daryl Ann

_Chapter 3: What happened?_

Rivulets of perspiration trickled from every pore it seemed, clothing clinging uncomfortably to sticky bodies. Myriads of local insect life had rushed to greet them.

"God, I hate bugs." John Sheppard groaned as he slapped at one of the bolder kamikazes from the welcoming committee.

The main focus of the attack , however, was wildly swinging his arms, brushing at his hair, and stomping his feet in what resembled some sort of bizarre ritual dance.

"Geez, McKay, I hate 'em, but don't ya think you're overreacting just a little?"

"They're not bothering me at all. Wonder why they like you so much." The big Satedan rolled his eyes in Rodney's direction as Teyla looked on amused by the fact that the flying hordes did indeed seem to prefer Rodney over any of them.

"Perhaps it is your sunblock attracting them," Teyla reasoned as Rodney stopped to apply yet another layer of the 'SPF three thousand' as Sheppard had christened it.

"Oh, hah,hah...humor, right? We'll see who's laughing when this tropical sun turns this outing into a lobsterfest. You'll be begging me for a few drops of my special blend."

"It's more like bug pheromone. ... I'll take my chances without. At least we're not freezing on some ice planet this time." John Sheppard turned and changed direction of the group's slow but sure progress through the dense vegetative growth of M4L-279.

Rodney's exasperation grew with each step. It seemed to be taking an awfully long time to reach the last known coordinates of the missing science team.They had failed to report in as scheduled. Major Lorne had joined the botanist, biologist, and atmospheric chemist as security escort on what should have been a simple, if not boring mission.

Katie Brown was among the missing. She was out there, maybe lost, or worse, all because of those sensitive ferns. She knew nothing of Madison and how her research could help someone so close to Rodney. She was out here on this sweaty, sticky, insect-ridden, rain forest jungle planet for the good of mankind. Rodney wondered if he would do the same. Well, maybe not the _same, _because, really, bugs and dirt, and plants...not his idea of a good time.

He was here for Madison and for Katie. Maybe he was also here for himself... an attempt to balance the scales within which had been weighted down by so much negativity. If mankind were to benefit from their unified efforts, well then, a win-win situation. All in a day's work in the Pegasus Galaxy.

By his own assessment philanthropy and selflessness were not among his personal strengths but he was beginning to understand Katie's desire to be involved in a mission with such monumental repercussion. He knew that Katie wouldn't expect kudos or public fanfare, but he would thank her profusely for her work as soon as he had a chance to talk to her again.

He hoped he would see her soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie's ferns were ill-fated it seemed from the moment they were brought to Atlantis. The baby ferns had been ultra sensitive to the climatic and environmental changes, so much so, that even Katie's nearly round the clock TLC failed to prevent their imminent demise. Without more of the plants to study, the research would also suffer an untimely end.

The stunning discovery had seemed too good to be true. An enzyme, hidden within the newly sprouted plants exhibited properties which when harvested at the opportune time in the plant's life cycle, and paired with conventional treatments, promised to be an almost magical cure for most types of leukemia.

Of course anything too good to be true probably wasn't. It was discovered that the larger the plants grew, the less potent the enzyme became. The enzyme had been strongest in the tightly spiraled fiddleheads and tiniest of ferns. Perhaps the secret lay within the spores from which each new fern generated. Thus far, no fern had survived long enough to propagate.

Mature ferns on the planet reached magnificent proportions with fronds measuring fifteen to twenty feet. It was unrealistic to attempt to dig up and transport a sensitive living thing of such dimension. Since ferns do not reproduce by pollination, but by spores, the team would be collecting spores from the adult plants. Samples of soil pH would be taken, air temperatures recorded, soil and air moisture levels documented as well as UV exposure,CO2 levels, and anything in the plant's environment which could be duplicated on Atlantis or even on Earth. The implications were astounding. A renewable resource, it's harvest... freedom from so much suffering, was so close and yet so far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red faced and panting, Rodney caught up with his teammates and stopped short as he swatted an insect as it dined near his sweat slicked jugular. O.K., so there were bugs. At least it was green and lush, not white as far as the eye could see with temperatures dipping way below the comfort zone of anyone who wasn't a polar bear or a yeti. One of these days they would be sent on a mission to planet Club Med, complete with bikini clad women and balmy ocean breezes.

Scratching furiously at a raised welt the recently dispatched annoyance had left behind, he couldn't help worrying about Katie. After all, she didn't get off world much.

As hard as he was trying to talk himself into appreciating the charm and wonder of M4L-279, the place gave him a sense of unease he couldn't explain. Without communications with her group, the unknown tormented him as much as the insects on this jungle world. Maybe the team had suffered a simple communications malfunction and was headed to the gate at this very moment. After all,the imagined was usually worse than reality. At least Major Lorne knew what he was doing, or so Rodney told himself.

But still, Lorne had been stunned easily enough by Ford that time ...

..._This is so not helping, _he thought , _What... what if, something's actually happened to her?... Oh, no... N-n-no, not again, not another good person. _It seemed to Rodney that the common denominator in each life effected by some sort of tragic consequence recently was the misfortune of being associated with M. Rodney McKay. As much as it defied good sense and logic, he was having difficulty stemming the erosion of intellectual bedrock into emotional silt.

Noting the physicist's troubled expression, Teyla intuitively stated, "She will be fine Rodney."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel Sheppard turned and shouted, "This way, let's go!" as the lifesigns detector alerted them to three signals closing in on their position.

It was a startled Major Lorne who emerged from the dense cover first. As recognition set in, weapons were immediately lowered.

"What the hell happened out there?" Sheppard demanded. "Where are..."

Two scientists suddenly stumbled from the area which had been occupied by Major Lorne only moments before. Both immediately bent at the waist and with hands on their knees, gulped for breath as they attempted to recover from the heat and exertion.

Scanning the small disheveled group, one thing became evident to Sheppard's team, Dr. Katie Brown was not among them.

"Lorne, where's Dr. Brown?, What happened?" Sheppard wanted answers, and he wasn't the only one.

Rodney had watched Major Lorne emerge from the jungle unarmed. Lorne's expression was grim, his face reddened by exhaustion, heat, and numerous bites and scratches. Most noticable, however, was a bruised area which encompassed one swollen eye and extended down the right side of his face. The science team members which followed seemed relatively unharmed although their level of exhaustion surpassed what they were prepared to endure.

"Answer him, NOW!"... Rodney had seen enough.

Lorne was beat up, the science team exhausted, and Katie was gone.

"You better have answers, and FAST!" McKay was getting closer to Lorne's bruised and battered face with each syllable. A feeling of dread washed over him as though he knew that he wasn't going to like whatever Major Lorne had to say.

As Lorne began to speak, Rodney felt frozen in place.

Odd, really, here he was on a planet as hot and humid as this one yet he swore he felt a sudden chill.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hope you like it so far. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! ... :o) DA


	4. Like A Nightmare

**As If From Nothing **_by Daryl Ann_

_Chapter 4: Like a Nightmare_

Major Lorne's nearly monotone narrative was a testament to his level of shock and exhaustion. The accompanying scientists sat together on the ground near Colonel Sheppard. They shivered despite the tropical heat as Lorne described the first part of their ordeal. They knew they would be expected to contribute the details which occured after Lorne was rendered unconscious, as if it wasn't frightening enough the first time. They also knew that this would not be the last retelling.

Lorne began to describe recent events beginning with the discovery of a large grouping of mature ferns. Each was laden with spores, the ground beneath them sprouting hundreds of tiny fiddleheads. The science team had been ecstatic. The Major figured, hey, whatever floats their boat, y'know. Hell, he was along for the chance to go on a peaceful quiet mission for a change no matter what the duty. He was amused at the entusiasm exhibited by the 'geek patrol' as he inwardly thought of them.

Katie had begun to harvest the spores as well as a few of the smallest immature plants. Soil and air samples were being collected. It reminded Lorne of a field trip he had participated in back in the tenth grade. He had failed science that year in part because he'd been keenly more interested in classmate Kerrie Howard's biology than any presented in class.

Lorne had stood guard for the team as they conducted their tests and collected their 'valuable prizes'. All three were as wound up as four year old kids in a candy store. Lorne smiled as he redirected his attention back to the duties at hand.

Katie noticed Lorne's intense look of concern as he studied the life signs detector. She approached the soldier and quietly peered over at the illuminated screen. A blip had appeared and was approaching their location at an alarming rate.

"Do you think it's someone from Atlantis?" Katie asked.

Lorne answered in the negative. " They would never send just one person. I think to be safe, we should be on our way. I'll keep lookout. You and the guys get your stuff together, and fast! I think it's time we got out of here."

The small group quickly collected their gear, samples, and belongings. They nervously looked to their military escort for direction. Major Lorne had unholstered his weapon and stood defensively facing the jungle. The life sign had moved too darned fast, and had followed nearly exactly in their footsteps. Whoever or whatever it was would catch up to them, and soon.

Without warning, the blip on the dectector changed direction, now approaching from behind Lorne and his charges. As he swung around to defend the small vulnerable group, a creature of gigantic proportion errupted from the dappled shadows. It's appearance seemed initially insect- like due to its rigid frontal region covered in long, twitching, pointed feelers or 'hairs', yet its moist and oozing leathery outer layer suggested slug or leech, or even eel. Its coloring was mixed and mottled greens and browns, the head portion and feelers glistening and black.

The biologist stumbled backward nearly falling. He never took his eyes off the creature which, admittedly was fascinating, but a kind of fascinating he could appreciate from a greater distance.

Katie stood transfixed. She was unable to speak or move as the creature reared up onto it's wider 'tail' portion. It didn't so much have 'legs' as bristled setae similar to those of night crawler earthworms she had collected as an eleven year old, and dissected as a teen in biology class.

She was never afraid of an earth worm.

Able to see underneath the creature's now raised upper portion, she was startled back to reality by a gaping 'mouth's exposed rows of hooked serrated teeth. It's sensory organs seemed to wave and vibrate while it sensed the air. They tensed as they detected Katie not four feet away.

Lorne shouted, "GET BACK!" as he repositioned for a better shot. They had been stalked, and now it appeared that the slug-bug thing was going after Katie. Those teeth weren't in there for nothing.

In response to his urgent shout and quick movement to within its range, the slime-laden tail portion whipped around and decked Lorne squarely in the face. He never had a chance to react let alone discharge his weapon.

Fear intensified exponentially. No one suspected that such a large creature with no visible legs or eyes was capable of reflexive motion as lightning fast.

The gun had jolted from Lorne's hand as he was flung like a rag doll into an unconscious heap on the ground. It landed well within Katie's reach.

"Oh my GOD! Shoot it!" Katie heard Dr. Barrows, the chemist, yell shrilly. He was desperately backing up as the beast inclined its 'feelers' in his direction momentarily.

There was no response from Lorne as he lay deathly still on the ground. Katie's colleagues dashed to Lorne's assistance, each one grabbed an arm and pulled him further from the slimy assailant.

Returning its attentions to the nearest stimulus, the undulating mass reared again. Katie reacted by grabbing for Lorne's gun. The shot rang out as the mammoth slug-like beast reacted instantaneously by propelling itself over Katie, enveloping her in the hidden folds beneath its quivering body. It turned and retreated as quickly as it had arrived, leaving in its wake a trail of shiny excretions and blood.

Some of it was Katie's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So then what?... Did you even try to stop it?... Did you follow it?... What about the gun? Oh my god, she was bleeding!"

"Slow down McKay, one question at a time. Now, Barrows, how long was it from the time the creature took Dr. Brown until Major Lorne regained consciousness?"

"It was a few minutes, I would say five to ten minutes."

"And in that time did you search the area for the gun?"

"We both did, and then when Major Lorne woke up, he insisted we check the area again, but we never found it. Dr. Brown might have kept it, umm, with her."

"Lorne, any idea which way that thing went, or if it was injured?"

"Sir, we followed the trail it left behind, and the uh, blood trail. I realized it was still moving way too fast, and none of us were armed. I had already tried to radio for assistance, but there was some kind of interference. We headed for the gate, and that's when we ran into you and your team."

"Wh-what are we waiting for? Let's follow it."... _Oh God, not just a bug, but a GIANT bug. ... "_You said there's a trail so it should be easy to track..."_We've got weapons, and...Ronon."..._

_"_ Am I right Ronon?" Rodney hoped the Satedan would prove to be an ally to his opinion, and hoped that no one would notice his confidence ebbing.

"I say let's go," was Ronan's only response as he double checked the position of each of his knives, and patted his gun for emphasis.

Sheppard regained control as he spoke. "We're gonna go as soon as we can, but we can't run off into this jungle at night. It'll be dark soon. At first light, Lorne, I want you and Dr's Barrows and Martin to head back to the gate. You can take one of Ronon's backup firearms. Have Atlantis send reinforcements. We'll need a puddle jumper and medical assistance. We'll pair up in the morning, track this thing, and get Katie back. Teyla, you'll be with me. Ronon, you're with Rodney."

"I'll stand guard first shift. We'll find her, McKay."

Rodney hoped against the odds that Ronon was right and that she was alive. He thought of the horrific descriptions of the evil rows of teeth, and the slime,...and the blood.

And he thought of how afraid she must be.

_TBC..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	5. Lost is Found

**As If From Nothing **_by Daryl Ann_

_spoiler: Sateda_

_Chapter 5: Lost is Found_

The trail had been fairly easy to follow. Plant life that was displaced by the immense monstrosity plowing through its midst was liberally coated in a mucous like substance. There had also been generous amounts of blood, enough to seriously concern Sheppard and his team.

How much blood loss could Katie withstand without treatment?

Sheppard decided after following the trail for a short distance, that he and Teyla would cirlcle ahead in hopes of intercepting the creature before it reached its destination.

Ronon and Rodney continued to follow in its path, Ronon characteristically silent...Rodney unusually so.

_Apparently the creature has little or no natural enemies, _thought Rodney. _It brazenly took what it wanted and left a trail a blind man could follow. We could be walking right into its damn snot covered clutches, or bristles, or whatever-the hell it catches people with...hadn't Lorne's team reported rows and rows of teeth...oh God..we shouldn't have let it get away with her...she could be..._

"Oh my God! What if that's part of the damn thing's plan?" Rodney could no longer keep his toughts to himself.

"What are you talkin' about McKay?" Ronon grumbled.

"It's just that...it's just a thought here...but, what if...I mean...You might think it's a little crazy, but what if that thing _wants _us to follow it right back to its den...or lair...or wherever it calls home. You know...have us over _for dinner_ ...so to speak. Maybe there are more of them,... like a whole family... The little woman , and a whole bunch of ankle biting giant freak-slug wannabe's. Katie needed our help last night! We should have gone after it right away. Now we're going to face the whole clan. Where the hell is our back up anyway? Shepard said...

**"McKay!" **Ronon boomed, interrupting Rodney's spiralling panic.

"It doesn't seem that smart to me. Don't worry, we'll have back-up as soon as Lorne and the Docs get back through the gate."

It seemed to Ronon that Rodney's outburst which might have seemed cowardly to him a few years ago, was Rodney's way of refusing to accept the worst case scenario.

He knew he could count on Rodney when push came to shove. McKay had come through for the team on many occasions involving alien life forms and dangerous power sources. Hell, Beckett had said that the two of them actually argued over which would take the last fire arm and assist him on Sateda.

No, bravery wasn't the issue here, thought Ronon. Dr. McKay was personally involved with the lady botanist...maybe his biggest fear was the horror of finding her...like that...

There had been nothing left of Melena. Ronon knew she was killed instantly, at least he told himself she hadn't suffered. There was a sudden blast, and then... He knew she was gone the instant it happened. Katie might not be as fortunate. She was already losing a fair amount of blood, and being dragged away by the most repulsive creature he had seen in a very long time.

Ronon continued to cautiously pick his way through the thickly forested area. "Stick with me and keep your eyes open. It's getting harder to track. The slime is drying up and I'm not finding as much blood."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Rodney voiced his nervous question in part to convince himself of what he only halfway believed, that Katie might still be alive. He knew as well as Ronon did that the lack of a blood trail could indicate that Katie had already died.

Realizing that he didn't really want to hear Ronon's bluntly matter-of-fact response, he hurried forward as he uttered, "Never mind, don't answer that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla and John had closed in on the creature as evidenced by the moist stickiness clinging to every stalk and leaf crushed by its passing.

"This is really, really nasty stuff", Sheppard muttered as he trudged through a thick swath of the goo. It adhered to his boots and one foot slipped to the side threatening to throw him off balance.

"Yes, it is most unpleasant. Hopefully it has no digestive properties as it seems to be everywhere." Teyla stated the obvious as John cautiously attempted to sidestep a particularly wide path of congealing gelatinous mess.

"It is , isn't it? Everywhere, I mean... I think the damn thing's sprung a leak too."

The viscous fluid was now swirling with color. Bright red presumably blood, less than before but still present, was now joined by a sickly yellow-brown and very dark green. A somewhat fishy odor accompanied the fresh trail and reminded John of the smell of earthworms which had emerged after a spring rain only to meet their demise in his father's driveway. He had wondered as a kid what made them all come out in the rain like that. Weren't they safe enough from the rain in their little worm homes deep under the ground...

"Teyla!, I'll bet this thing's headed underground! It would make sense for a slug-creature... thing, to keep out of the midday heat. "

"It may have carried Dr. Brown away as quickly as it did to avoid exposure to the sun. Perhaps the feeding process is a lengthy one."

The imagery created by Teyla caused John to grimace in disgust as he curled his upper lip before responding. "Let's hope you're right about the not feeding in public thing. It might have bought us a little time."

"I hope it has bought Dr. Brown enough time", Teyla replied somberly glancing once more at the multi-colored jellying puddle at her feet.

A metallic glint winked up at her from beneath the green and yellow-brown. Tentatively she prodded the object with the toe of her boot.

"What've ya got there, Teyla? John curiously stepped toward her to take a closer look.

" I believe it is Major Lorne's fire arm."

After carefully retrieving the gun and wiping it reasonably clean with a spare shirt from his pack, he discovered that it held no ammunition. Hopefully Katie had shot her captor. It would explain the crayola crap mixed with the copious amounts of the other gooey stuff they were finding.

The trail suddenly veered abruptly to the right. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla followed, pushing through thick vines taking care not to lose their footing in the now unavoidable multi-colored slurry.

Stumbling from surprise as much as inertia, Sheppard pulled up short in front of Teyla as a startled look registered on her face as well. They had burst into a clearing of sorts.

Devoid of foliage, the area seemed to be a vast damp low lying area. Several huge circular openings in the planet's surface could be seen, each one lined with mounds of crusted and drying mud. Glistening slickness adorned each entrance, and in front of the nearest lay the crumpled and un-moving form of Katie Brown.

Katie was completely coated with slime as well as her own blood and that of the alien life form which lay just beyond Katie, halfway inside its subterranean refuge.

Sheppard and Teyla quickly approached Katie with weapons drawn. Teyla continued to visually sweep the area, weapon at the ready while John rushed to Katie's side. The creature nearby remained absolutely motionless. It was, by all appearances, dead.

Appearances could be deceiving. John had learned this lesson among others of equal value in Afghanistan. Never assume anything. Never let down your guard, to do so could be deadly.

John was swiftly moving Katie from the creature's doorway when the welcome sound of a puddle jumper overhead gave John the assurance he needed to carefully place Katie on the ground to assess her condition. Teyla joined him as the jumper landed nearby.

Katie was alive. Barely. Her pulse was weak, her body covered in cuts and punctures of varying degrees. And that horrible, smelly,slimey, tacky, slowly drying bug excretion covered every inch of her inert body. She seemed to be gasping rather than breathing normally. Sheppard couldn't help noticing that she seemed to have swallowed a fair amount of the stuff and seemed to be gagging on it.

He had turned Katie on her side and cleared her airway as best he could when she began retching and gagging. The medical team arrived at her side as she stopped breathing altogether. Her complexion rapidly turning a bluish gray as the team went into action to establish a clear airway, Sheppard turned away from the scene running his hand through his hair in helpless futility. _If only we'd goten to her sooner._

"Colonel Sheppard, we need to signal Ronon and..."

Before Teyla could get Sheppard's full attention, Ronon exploded into the clearing at a full run. He glanced in the direction of the cluster of medical personnel and then to Teyla and Sheppard.

Rodney emerged breathless from the undergrowth. The chaotic scene that presented itself before him needed no translation. The huddle of the med team meant that Katie was alive. As he ran toward them, John met him halfway.When Rodney slowed reluctantly, he spun him around and pulled him to a stop.."Rodney, it's bad. Give the team room to work."

"I have to see her. It's..., Let me go!"

"Let him go Sheppard." Ronon's low growl startled Sheppard as he turned to face the towering Satedan.

"He doesn't want to see this Ronon!"

"Maybe he needs to. It's not up to you."

John considered Ronon's words, nodding once as he searched for McKay.

Rodney was already at Katie's side hovering above the crouched figure of the medic starting IV fluids.Another was monitoring vitals.

She was breathing on her own since the occluding secretions were suctioned from her airway. Surrounding her was a team of experts, each carrying out their function as smoothly as if they had choreographed and rehearsed for this moment. He watched mesmerized, in awe and appreciation of the medical profession for probably the first time in his life.

_Katie_... there was so much he needed to say...

..."Dr. McKay, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

The medic with the IV's was tapping Rodney lightly on the arm as he spoke gently with a hint of concern. "We need to move her soon. We've got her stabilized for the moment.

Without warning a garbled sound alerted the team as Katie began to struggle. She had regained painful consciousness, enough to remember she was in a fight for her life...the creature was suffocating her within its folds of flesh and fluids. As she began to thrash out, threatening to dislodge monitors and IV's, Rodney knelt by her side. The medics had immediately restrained her but were unsuccessful in calming her fears.

"Katie,"

Rodney had leaned in and positioned himself so she could see his face when she opened her eyes.

"Look at me...it's me, Rodney. You're safe. You're gonna be okay..."

She continued to thrash her head side to side as he spoke until he gently cradled her face in his hands and placed the lightest of kisses on her cheek and whispered "Katie, open your eyes for me, please..it's me."

Katie's struggles stilled as her muddled senses began to process what the familiar voice was saying. The last part was harder to hear, no more than a whisper, but it was the warm contact that made it real, anchored her senses from drifting and calmed her so that she could make sense of the words that had seemed so jumbled and far away.

It was a struggle, but she managed to open her eyes just enough to see the worried face of Rodney McKay just inches from her own.

"Rodn..." she managed as recognition lit her face.

"I'm here. It's okay, Katie...that thing, it's dead... We're taking you home... to Atlantis. It's gonna be alright."

TBC...

888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I guess I found out what writer's block is!


	6. Holding On For Life

**As If From Nothing **_by Daryl Ann_

_Chapter 6: Holding On For Life_

_"Concussion...internal bleeding...multiple puncture wounds and lacerations..."_

The words of Atlantis's new CMO echoed in his mind.

"_As well as the risk of pneumonia due to aspiration of unknown substances. Samples are being analyzed in the lab"_

Swallowing harshly to fight back his rising nausea, Rodney turned his head away from the physician. She was Dr. Beckett's replacement..._replacement..._as if he could ever accept that she belonged in this infirmary..._Carson's infirmary. _She was probably adequate, he might even go so far as competent. Katie deserved the best treatment possible, and he knew Carson wouldn't have allowed anyone on his staff who hadn't met his own professional expectations.

Dr. Keller must be okay, she _had_ to be. Katie's life depended on it.

His clothes reeked of what the doctor clinically referred to as the 'unknown substance'. Soon the good Doctor's minions would insist he leave the infirmary if only for a shower and a change of clothes. He understood the concept and necessity of maintaining a sanitary environment for the ill and injured, yet he was unable to force himself to abandon her,not even for a few minutes.

A few minutes could be a lifetime.

He needed to keep a tenacious hold on the invisible tether ...to will Katie back over the jagged edge she dangled so precariously over.

The dead fish smell of the 'bug snot', as Sheppard so aptly coined it, was joined by that of bacteria-laden mud,sweat, and tacky blood. Rodney had been pacing the infirmary since arriving from the nightmarish planet refusing to sit in one of the chairs provided until he received word on Katie's conditon. She had been transfused immediately and whisked off to the O.R. without delay.

So far there had been no news.

The time-enhanced odor of decay coupled with the gravity of the situation overloaded his senses. The battle with nausea lost, he ran for the exit before subjecting others to the latest addition to the smellfest that he realized needed to be dealt with. The subsequent shower and fresh clothing would be appreciated by all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He returned to the infirmary at a near run. Still damp from his shower, clean shirt clinging uncomfortably, beads of water dripping from his hair at the back of his neck, Rodney nearly collided with John Sheppard and a tray of coffee intended for Rodney and the rest of the team who had gathered to offer support.

"Whoa!, easy McKay!"

"S-sorry. I guess...I wasn't.."

"S'okay...no harm, no foul. Brought some coffee. Thought you could use a cup."

Rodney resumed pacing the floor of the infirmary as if he had never left.

"I can't even think about it right now. I swear I can still smell that awful mud and bug slime..and...well, mixed with deoderant soap and coffee...I don't think I could..."

His voice cracked slightly and the pacing slowed somewhat.

Ronon approached and stood slightly behind and to Rodney's side. Together, he and Sheppard guided the distraught scientist to a chair between them.

"Sit here, McKay."

He was barely seated when he popped back up as if bitten by something unseen. "I can't just sit here! What could be taking so long?"

"McKay, stop."

Ronon's second directive had no effect on the agitated scientist. The perpetual motion, with renewed vigor, both flagged and fueled as his anxiety level continued to increase with each lap.

Teyla, who had remained silent, stood and met Rodney on a return loop of the small space, interrupting his route long enough for him to look at her blankly as if for the first time realizing her presence in the infirmary.

As their eyes met, she gently but firmly reached out and stilled his trembling hands. Confusion registered on his face. A ghostly pallor indicated that he more than likely had been too many hours without something to eat. Additionaly, the physical and mental exertion of the recent events were taking their toll.

"Teyla"

He no more than whispered her name as he exhaled and looked at her with a pain filled expression, tired blue eyes blinking back tears. He shifted, uncomfortable in the inertia of standing still, Teyla's hands still holding firm.

"I don't know what I'll do if...

"Shhh, It will be alright. She is strong."

"It's just not fair, she works so hard to do good things for people...for people she doesn't even know. She doesn't deserve this...I don't.. deserve... her."

The last hushed syllable saw the last of his reserves as a single tear slipped past his defenses.

Teyla could feel the fine tremors coursing through his body as he turned his face away from Sheppard and Ronon. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he attempted to regain control over his emotions.

Her embrace at that moment was unexpected, yet not unwelcome. As she pulled him closer, he responded to the warm gesture almost instinctively by lowering his head to her shoulder and hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. His struggle to return to pacing was surrendered, if only temporarily, in acceptance of Teyla's unspoken offer to share the weight of the stress he carried. She patted his shoulder almost maternally as he clung to her as if to a lifeline.

Lifting his head suddenly, he took one quick step away from Teyla, straightening as he glanced nervously around the room.

"S-s-sorry. I, uh, ..."

"An appology is unnecessary, you have done nothing wrong."

"She's right, Rodney. That's what friends are for. You're a genious, not a superhuman computer... it's normal for...you know,...stuff to get to you...to us..._to all of us_. We've been up against some FUBAR stuff since we 'moved in'." The military CO shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"_Although_...I think i'll leave the hugging to Teyla...or possibly Ronon."

"Hey!" Both Ronon and Rodney responded in unison. Sheppard had lightened the atmosphere slightly and provided a momentary distraction from the ever present tension in the room.

"Now, how about that coffee and maybe a sandwich? I know you could use it McKay. You look like shit you know."

"Yes well, thank you so much, but I still don't think I could eat anything. I'll try the coffee though."

"Sure thing, as long as you take it with a couple of sugars in it."

Rodney grimaced at the thought of ruining a perfectly good cup of coffee with sugar, but agreed to the compromise. He realized he was feeling somewhat light headed and accepted the steaming cup of liquid energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon had fallen asleep in the too small infirmary chair shortly after downing a large cup of coffee and a cinnamon donut. John Sheppard pondered in amazement at the sleep-aide effect they seemed to have on the Satedan.

Glancing to his left at the chair which was supposed to be occupied by Rodney McKay, he kicked himself mentally for not having brought juice or milk, or even decaffeinated coffee. The physicist was back to his pacing route. The only difference was that he was now talking a mile a minute. He seemed to be distracting himself from the situation with equations, to-do lists, duty rosters for his science staff, and the off side topic or 'fascinating' scientific trivia for John and Teyla's enlightenment.

John looked over at Teyla with a pained 'please can you make him stop' expression, just as the recovery area doors swung open and Dr. Keller strode through. Rodney stopped mid-pace and mid sentence as the surgeon approached with her scrub cap in her hand and wearing an exhausted yet neutral expression.

Sheppard stepped forward, while Rodney stood frozen as if glued to the spot.

John took the upbeat approach. "How'd it go, Doc.?"

As if gauging the results from the physician's expression, Rodney interrupted just as Dr. Keller appeared to have decided on her choice of words.

"It's bad, isn't it? You wouldn't have hesitated if it was good news."

Dr. Keller spoke with controlled clarity as she pressed her palm over her right eye and temple in attempt to push back a blossoming headache.

"I won't sugar coat it...she's a very sick woman right now. We've got the internal bleedng stopped, blood volume is returning to normal. She'll be extubated when the meds wear off a bit. Her ribs and shoulders took a beating. Although no bones were broken, she's severely bruised, and she's concussed. She'll be in a lot of pain from all of that. Additionally we stitched dozens of punctures and gashes. We've already begun antibiotics to try and head off the pneumonia which is inevitable given the aspiration of the substance. The lab has reported it was teaming with bacteria."

The doctor paused to look around the room before continuing. Ronon was awake now and glaring at her as if she were the enemy. Teyla and John hung onto every word as they positioned themselves on either side of Rodney in support of their friend and teammate.

Rodney felt as if there were very little oxygen in the room. Fighting to breathe normally, he gulped in a lungful of seemingly stagnant air and steeled himself for what Dr. Keller might have left to say.

"..._alien bacteria...fever...infection...the next couple days_..."

He sank heavily into the nearest chair, elbows on his knees and head propped in his hands as the doctor's parting words taunted his senses...

"We're doing everything we can, it's up to Katie now to pull through."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodney had barely left he infirmary in two days. John, Teyla, and Ronon had filtered in and out as their other duties and obligations allowed. At least one of them touched base with the weary scientist every few hours.

Katie's condition had changed for the worse barely twenty four hours after returning to Atlantis severely battered and bleeding. A fever raged unchecked as the medical personnel assaulted the foreign bacteria with everything available to them in their arsenal of antibiotics, thus far with no effect.

Sleep, for Rodney, was intermittent at best. Barely ten or fifteen minutes, here and there, was interrupted by cramping muscles and invaded by vividly horrific dreams. He'd yet to call them nightmares. As far as he knew, he hadn't screamed out in his sleep or taken a swing at anyone. It wasn't that the material was lacking... Each time he awakened from one of his dreams he felt more shaken and disturbed than the time before.

He certainly had no desire to relive any fragment of the past few days if even for a few minutes, yet his beleaguered subconscious was exerting its independence over rational thought.

Unable to keep his head off his folded arms near Katie's unresponsive form for even one more second, the exhaustion won out again and he slipped into an uneasy unconscious state.

_Transported instantly into a dimly lit and empty corridor, he found himself without an exit. He advanced cautiously toward two translucent doors which appeared at opposite sides of the shadowy hallway._

_Morbid curiosity winning out over fear and hesitaton, he turned toward the doorway on the left and forced himself to look inside. The room was surreally lit, the entry transparent enough to see beyond the barrier and into the glowing room beyond. A giant slug occupied nearly the entire space, its slimey exterior glistening as its colors seemed to pulsate and intensify with each beat of the increasingly terrified scientist's pounding heart._

_In one corner lay Katie, stunned and bleeding. He remained frozen to the spot as the creature moved to block visual access to the room with its immensely grotesque body._

_A sudden piercing shriek which originated from the room accross the hall spun him around to face the mysterious interior. There inside the tiny clinically stark white area lay Madison, her tiny features as pale as the moonlight. _

_Jeannie, who had been holding her only child tightly to her chest as she lay dwarfed by medical paraphernalia and the overwhelming whiteness of the confining area. She straightened stiffly and looked directly into her brother's questioning eyes. At that moment her lost and pleading expression transformed into one of pure anguish. An accusational glare of pure hatred found its mark. Shocked, Rodney stood transfixed and unable to process the events presented in either warped tableau._

_He cast his eyes downward avoiding direct eye contact with his sister as Madison's bed darkened and became a coffin._

_Horrified screams from accross the hallway caused him to startle. All that remained visible in the other doorway was a sickening, swirling, bloody mass pressed tightly against the transparent barrier. It pushed and moved rhymically as it attempted to force itself into the corridor. _

The sheer terror of profound helplessness was all that remained as reflexes took command of his senses.

"NO!"

Rodney's head had slipped from the arm he pillowed it on, and he startled awake just as the nightmare hallway was filling with blood and screams. He overcompensated his effort to maintain the tennuous perch on the uncomfortable plasic chair he'd fallen asleep in only minutes before.

"She's good, McKay." A rumbling familiar voice caught his attention as the nightmare's fog lifted and Rodney forced himself to regroup mentally. Ronon moved quickly to support the scientist and prevent him from falling gracelessly to one side.

Trembling noticeably, Rodney raised his eyes thankfully to the Satedan as he shook his head as if to clear the residual confusion.

"Wha...what's...?" McKay's voice nearly cracked, his throat still tight from the lingering panic. He panted through parched lips as his bleary eyes darted to the occupant of the infirmary bed. Katie lay still, her breathing slow and regular.

"Didn't think I should let you fall on the floor. Looked like you needed some back-up."

"Um, yeah. Thanks,... really. I...Wait,...She's good? What do you mean by good?"

"Keller just checked on her, said she's doing better. Fever's gone down some. So...good."

Rodney's usual annoyance with Ronon's simplistic approach to almost any situation evaporated with the realization that Katie might actually be okay. At least now that the fever was on its way down there'd be a fighting chance for recovery. He was almost afraid to be too optimistic, but Ronon's no-frills "she's good" was worth more to him right now than any medical jargon-filled narrative delivered in guardedly doubtful tones.

"Ronon, thanks...for...for everything. You don't have to stay. Tell everyone I appreciate that you've all been there for Katie and me. It's...you know...I... what I mean to say is"...and as he searched for the perfect words to use to describe what the support of his team had meant to him the past few days, he looked up at the former runner. A heartfelt smile graced his features when he paraphrased sincerely... "It's good."

Dipping his head with a characteristic half smile, then nodding in understanding, Ronon turned to quietly leave the infirmary. He had gotten as far as the door when he hesitated lifting his hand to his temple. Tipping his head to one side as if in thought, he turned back to address McKay.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot...Weir said there's an important message for you. Something from your sister."

And at that, the smile Rodney had allowed himself for the first time in days tightened into a thin line as his mind raced with sudden apprehension.

_TBC..._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sorry for such a long dry spell... I have a lot of the next chapter written... it WILL be finished! Thanks for hanging in there. :o) DA


	7. As If From Nothing

**As If From Nothing **_by Daryl Ann_

_Chapter 7: As if From Nothing_

Conflict reigned as the joy he first felt at the news of Katie's first step toward recovery was replaced by a sense of dread.

Ronon agreed to sit with Katie until Rodney could return. Dr. Keller assured them both that the medication and exhaustion would keep her asleep for several more hours.

After several starts and stops to look back at Katie's prone form and Ronon slouched in the chair near her bedside, he forced himself through the infirmary door and into the hallway.He made his way to Elizabeth's office, his mind racing ahead of him despite his attempts to reassure himself that it may not be bad news at all.

Arriving at Elizabeth's office, he braced himself in the doorway. His feet, formerly on auto-pilot, refused to budge from the spot. Frozen dread rose from his chest and paralyzed his vocal chords as he recognized the look on the diplomat's face as one she had tried to school into a neutral expression but had failed miserably.

"Rodney, how is Dr. Brown doing? Dr. Keller tells me her prognosis is good."

Lack of response from the scientist flooded her with concern, had she been misinformed?

..."Rodney?"

"Uh, yes,.. yes." Icy cold fear ran through him, realization sinking in that Elizabeth had not addressed the reason she had sent for him. "Elizabeth.. Is there...news from my sister?" There, he's gotten that much out. He didn't know how much more conversation he would be capable of at the moment.

"It's Jeannie, Rodney. She's been trying to get in touch with you. When she couldn't get through, she arranged through through the SCG a direct conference link." Elizabeth turned to look at the small screen, then back at Rodney. "It should be ready in a minute or so."

The nighmare he'd had forced its way back from his memory with a vengeance. He nearly swayed in the doorway as his head swam with images of his little niece being closed into the coffin.

"What did she say?" If only he had walked a little slower, taken deeper breaths, calmed down a little before coming in...if he'd only..._this couldn't be happening, could it? Nightmares don't come true...well, maybe not such outlandish ones... and maybe not on Earth..._

"Rodney, she seemed upset...she tried to hide it, but I'm pretty sure she'd been crying."

_Oh God, no. Not this. ...No. _He fought the urge to bolt from where he stood, anything so he wouldn't have to face the news from Earth that a precious life had been lost.

He steeled himself and tentatively approached the monitor. Jeannie's face appeared as the link was established.

Jeannie looked tired, as exhausted as he felt. There were dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks still wet with trails of tears.

"Mer..."

"Jeannie."

Both addressed the other at the same time.

"I'm so...sorry. I know it's too little...too late." Rodney's voice broke as he choked out the words. "I just...I just ... wish I could have helped..."

"Mer..." Jeannie's soft voice interrupted Rodney's floundering appologies.

"Oh God, Jeannie, she was so..."

"Mer! Listen to me! It's okay! Jeannie sputtered through the hot tears coursing down her face.

A galaxy away, Rodney raised his head, his hands partially covering his eyes and forehead, grief emmenating from every nuance of his posture. He's been unable to grieve the way most did when Carson died, now the slump of his shoulders and the way his body had begun to tremble seemed to indicate a complete turn around.

"NO! Jeannie it's not okay! I'm not okay, and I don't believe for one minute that you...Jeannie?..._was she ...smiling? _He stared back at the face filling the screen in bewilderment and growing concern.

"What can I do to help?" Tears and emmotion were kept feebly at bay for the moment by his sister's obvious need for support and understanding.

"Help?...Oh, Mer..." as Jeannie sniffed and brushed away the most recent tears, her face lit with a smile and she actually laughed. "I'm happy! I can't help it, I cry when I'm happy too. It's just that it's so overwhelming, what's been going on here, and I kind of lost it when I finally made contact with you. It's a miracle, Mer.. she's okay! Madison's going to be fine...and before you say anything..." and the tears began anew as she explained to her stunned brother the scientist through tears and pinched voice that Madison now showed no sign of the leukemia that so recently threatened to take her from them.

Extensive labwork and tests had been run, all with good results. By the time Jeannie finished explaining recent events at the Miller household, Rodney felt surreally numb. He sat motionless, staring at the screen.

"Say something, Mer. You're starting to freak me out a little here."

That's all it took to jolt Rodney out of his stupor..."I'm freaking _you _out?...You're the one who had me thinking ...

"What did you think Mer, that she was...why would you..." suddenly realization dawned as to why her brother seemed so stricken...Oh...

I..um...I have to go now Jeannie.."He turned his head as his voice cracked under the relief of the pressure of the past few days. "Tell Madison...tell her...'

"I know Mer, ...Madison knows too."

The emmotion he was used to keeping barricaded behind the wall of science and snark continued to disregard all of his efforts, so he quickly signed off, promising to visit as soon as he was able.

Turning to find he was alone in Dr. Weir's office, he could no longer hold back the overflow he'd kept at bay for weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's really sweet of you to spend so much time with me, Rodney."

"Yes, well, I'm a sweet guy' you know." Rodney grinned from ear to ear as he began to push Katie's wheelchair through the hallways of Atlantis. Her recovery had been slow but sure. She was still too weak to walk unassisted, and the botany lab was several levels from the infirmary.

"Where are we going today?" She tipped her head back toward her wheelchair escort as she smiled up at him, pleased to be out of the infirmary for awhile again today.

"I thought you might want to check up on your ferns, see how the little guys are doing. You know, I hear the reasearch is back in full swing."

"I would really love to. I haven't had a chance to touch base with anyone from my team since... well,...the planet."

He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Katie the day before. He'd begun to tell her about the situation with Madison, and how he remembered her saying her research on the ferns could lead to a cure for leukemia. Katie then echoed some of Rodney's thoughts on hope for his sister's only child. The ferns had shown promise from the start. A cure, she explained, was most likely months or even years away depending on what challenges or set-backs presented themselves. Medical staff had interrupted their visit and shooed Rodney away so that Katie could get some recuperative sleep. Once the worst was over, visiting hours had been reinstated, no exceptions.

"I have a surprise for you." Rodney turned the chair in the direction of the botany lab. "Everyone's been working around the clock to keep the ferns alive. They're actually doing great, and you were right. The enzyme is strongest in the spores. Your team has isolated a crucial componant,and progress has been faster than you can imagine. Really, it's amazing, even for me...and it's so important..." Rodney's voice trailed off as they arrived outside the lab.

"Wait." Katie's voice was full of concern. "Rodney, you aren't saying.." She re-started her question not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer. "Your niece...Madison...how is she doing now?"

Rodney had been almost manic in his interest toward the ferns and the life saving potential of the enzyme. "Rodney...is she...is Madison responding to treatment on Earth?"

He placed a hand on Katie's warm shoulder and breathed a heavy sigh before beginning. Almost reverant in his explanation, he recounted his recent communication with Jeannie, and ended with "We just don't know what happened."

Katie smiled serenely. "It must be a miracle Rodney, remission is sometimes permanent when it happens like this."

"You know, I've tried to believe that it could be something we don't yet understand, I even had an impulsive thought that the team had somehow come through with the fern 'cure'..for a split second anyway, before I came to my senses and realized it couldn't be possible yet...I'm a scientist, Katie...I just can't go to places that defy any feasible explanation. But your ferns...now there's a sientific contribution we can make for Madison... and for others of course. I mean, in case..you know..in case she...has a lapse...in her remission."

"If she ever has a relapse." Katie took Rodney by the hand and urged him to step around the chair so that he was facing her. He knelt in front of her, her face seemed aglow with serenity.

"Rodney, there's a reason I've been working so hard on this project, why my work has been so important to me."

"I know, you want to help people. Frankly, I really admire what you're doing Katie...It's makes me think about the direction of my own work."

"Yes, I want to help other people...the thing is...I want them to feel the joy of remission...to give them back their lives. I..." She hesitated as she thought about what she was about to say next. "I want to give something back...to share whatever I can of the miracle that I recieved myself... a long time ago."

"Wh...what? Katie, are you...I mean, you?...You had leukemia?"

"I know, it's still as amazing to me now as it was then. Maybe even more, now that i'm an adult, and a scientist.

Rodney wore a stunned expression as she continued. "I've never had a recurrence, Rodney...ever...and it's been a long time. I'd love to say that Madison won't either, but none of us can know that."

"So you were like Madison? It just disappeared?"

"No, not just like that...I went through a lot of treatments before they told us there was nothing more they could do." Katie's facial expression dropped at the recalled dark memories. "It wasn't very pleasant at all. It took a long, long time...and I'm really thankfull to be here at all...It was a miracle for me...and for Madison."

"Well, I don't know about a miracle, but maybe something science doesn't understand yet, medical science being just fractionally above voodoo."

Katie suppressed one of her knowing smiles. "Rodney, I believe it was Albert Einstein who said ' There are two ways to live: you can live as if nothing is a miracle; you can live as if everything is a miracle.' I guess I just like to believe there are such things as miracles. I feel so...blessed, especially now, and especially since what happened ..." her face clouded over as memories of the attack on the planet came slamming back unbidden. A lone tear trickled from the corner of one eye and blazed a trail for others that threatened to follow. As it reached the line of her jaw, Rodney reached out and gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"But you are here, Katie. You beat the leukemia, you beat that damned giant bug. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met...possibly _the _strongest for putting up with me. And the fact that you're also smart, and beautiful...well,... Katie...I'm so glad you _are_ here. Strong doesn't mean you have to pretend it doesn't bother you. I mean...you're a survivor...in so many ways...but if you need anything...you know, just someone to talk to..." Rodney let his sentence trail off as he was overcome with a warm sense of awe and contentment that in spite of everything that had happened in his world recently. His family ...no, his _families_... both on Earth, and on Atlantis were going to be alright...maybe even more than alright.

Katie's face beamed as she smiled, blushing. "I will."

Rodney leaned in and kissed her lightly. "So...you're beautiful...and strong...and you can quote Einstein...Ms Brown, I think I'm in love.

Katie's blush deepened in hue, and before she could form a response, he stood nervously and turned to open the door to the botany lab. "Now, let's go check on some more miracles in the making, shall we?"

**THE END... **_hope you enjoyed it!_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


End file.
